elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena of Avalor Wiki:Chat Rules
Chat is a feature from Wikia that is currently available for all wikis to activate via Wikia Labs. Anyone with a Wikia account can enter a chat room by clicking the "Join the Chat" button on the right navigation bar, or visiting on the wiki. Once the feature is activated, users may be able to talk directly with others online. The feature is not readily available for Monobook users, but they may join by adding ?useskin=wikia to the end of the url. To chat, make sure the input box is selected (indicated by a blinking insertion point in the box) by clicking on it before typing your desired text into it. Once your message is finished, hit your keyboard's enter/return key to broadcast it into the chat room. Messages from other users you are free to respond to will be displayed in the chat room as well as yours. User options Clicking on a name in the user list will open a small menu that allows standard users to visit the targeted user's profile or see their contributions. Administrators and chat moderators have additional options. *'Private Message' opens a new private messaging room. *'Give ChatMod status' (for administrators only) gives the targeted user the right to kick or ban users from the chatroom. *'Kick/ban' (for administrators and moderators only) kicks the targeted user out of the chat room or bans a user from returning until an administrator or moderator ends the user's chat ban status on their contributions page. Private messaging Private messages are individual conversations between you and a single other user. The messages in private messaging rooms are kept unseen from the main chatroom and may be opened and closed between users at any time. If you are in a private messaging room with someone and feel that they have violated you, you have the ability to stop receiving their private messages by selecting "Block private messages" in their username menu. This setting is permanent and Wikia-wide until you select "Allow private messages" from their menu in the general chat room. Regulations This is a useful feature that people can chat with others directly. In general, chat nice please. *No name-calling or insulting other people when on chat. *No swearing. Profanity will get you kicked out and banned immediately, and if your use of profanity is to an extent deemed serious, you will be blocked from editing for a while and may not be able to chat again. Even if you think your use of profanity would be insignificant, don't post it. It isn't needed here. Profanity censored is also not allowed here. *Don't spam. Some users in chat room often do spamming for attention or enjoy destroying the atmosphere in chat rooms. If you engage in vandalism such as this, you will be temporarily blocked from chatting. *No excessive caps. If you use a lot of caps, you will be kicked out of or banned from chat (if you keep doing that *No fighting. If a war that can't be controlled breaks out in the chat room, it's the administrators' and moderators' responsibility to take action to calm it down. If you participate in any of these wars, a temporary suspension will be placed on your account. *No social networking or any activity pertaining to that. This is a wiki, and the chat feature is supposed to help users exchange information, solicit help and editing tips, and conduct discussions regarding Disney along with other relevant topics. This is not a place for personal monuments, or any obscene programs inappropriate to minors. There are Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr for such things, so it is important to us you do that there, not here. Do not make an account for the simple motive of wanting to chat. *Keep kind and composed dispositions, please! All of us working here hope this feature will be a valuable asset to this wiki and that it will stay free of any unnecessary shenanigans. * Do not fight with a moderator's or administrator's warnings, kicks, or bans. That will just get you another warning and possibly another ban! * Please at all times comply with a administrator or chat moderators request. * Roleplaying is allowed in Main Chat, as long as its sanctioned by a mod or an admin. Spoiler Policy As this wiki's chatroom is a busy place with many people, spoilers for upcoming and new films, television series' and other media are not permitted on chat. The time for Spoilers to be allowed on chat is 2 weeks after the Media is released. Punishment for spoiling is as follows: *Minor Spoiler - Kick. If repeated three times, a ban. *Major Spoiler - Instant ban. Length of ban will be decided upon the attitude and circumstances of the prior provocation. If someone has spoilt a film by accident, a ban will be either Short, nor not put in place entirely. Unbanning If a user is banned from chatting, chatmods and administrators have the right to return the right to chat to them. They do so by going into the banned users' contributions page, changing the chat ban option to "End ban", then clicking "Change ban". Their ban is lifted instantly. Chat Moderation How to Become a Chat Moderator To become a chat moderator, the user must have made at least 100 edits, but also to have been consistently active on chat for more than 1 month, and has shown ability to be fair to users whilst on chat. Note: Users cannot ask to be a Chat-Mod, as Admins make their decisions based off the listed requirements. Often in cases, if a user continually asks to be a Chat-Mod, it will make their chance to be a mod in the future very unlikely. Who is ChatMod on this Wiki? *Bioniceforce (admin) *Americhino (admin) *Andi Cruz (admin) Chat Mods are marked by a next to their names. External links *Chat in Wikia Community Central *Blog about Chat of Ohmyn0 - a Wikia Staff member who helped develop the Chat feature. Category:Community